


Pirates: not only problems

by Echadwen



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4022410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echadwen/pseuds/Echadwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quel fabbro onesto ed impacciato, non aveva mai lontanamente immaginato di divenire un pirata, nemmeno nei suoi peggiori incubi.<br/>Arruolato nella ciurma del Capitan Sparrow, in un viaggio che lo condurrà fino ai confini del mondo, scoprirà che l'avere sangue pirata nelle vene, può portare a cogliere tesori preziosi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pirates: not only problems

 

 

 

 

 

L'assordante rombo dei cannoni, il sibilo delle pallottole, lo sciabordio delle spade, le grida di battaglia, nulla SEMBRA Poter sovrastare il rumore del cuore Che ti galoppa furente nel petto, non Quando, Il Tuo sguardo E rivolto a lei.

La pioggia cade incessante carezzandole la pelle, vengono tariffa vorresti tu, se le mani non fossero impegnate ad affondare nella carne di Quei mostri senz'anima e Quel pensiero, Inaspettatamente, ti fa sorridere. Solo ora ti rendi Conto di Quanto Sia forte il sentimento Che ti lega a lei e ti Dai dello sciocco per averlo capitolo solista adesso, nell'infuriare della battaglia.

I Tuoi occhi non la lasciano mai.

La vedi fronteggiare i Nemici fiera e indomita, Così Diversa Dalla nobildonna Che ti Faceva balbettare OGNI qualvolta ti rivolgeva La parola eppure, la naturalezza dei Suoi Movimenti e la fiamma nia Suoi occhi, ti Fanno dubitare Che Passano Essere la STESSA persona.

Ma il tuo cuore non, Dubbi non nutre. Esso e Sicuro di chi Sia la donna Che lo ha espugnato e sa Che, forse, non Avrà Altre Occasioni per consacrarsi a lei.

Hai rischiato di perderla Già una volta e, se dovesse Oggi Essere il giorno in cui dovrai lasciare This mondo, vuoi fare FARLO da Suo sposo.

"Elizabeth! Elizabeth ... VUOI sposarmi?"

"Non mi pare il Momento Più Adatto!" ti urla in Tutta Risposta lei.

Se avessi il tempo di ragionare, probabilmente le daresti ragione: una richiesta di matrimonio nel bel mezzo di un Conflitto con creatura Che Hanno Più dell'animale Che dell'umano, which fanciulla non la vorrebbe?

Sorridi e non demordi.

"No, ma potrebbe Essere l'unico! Ti amo La mia! Scelta E Fatta. Qual e La Tua?"

Non hai mai creduto in Qualcosa, vieni Nelle parole di Che Hanno Appena Lasciato le labbra tue.

I Secondi paiono interminabili MENTRE Attendi ei palpiti del cuore di tuo Tornano ad Essere il solista rumore annuncio invaderti le orecchie.

Ed, Infine, lei parla "Barbossa, sposaci!"

Due parole per renderti l'uomo Più felice del pianeta e, MENTRE la baci per suggellare la Vostra unione, Pensi Che, dopotutto, l'Essere divenuto un pirata non ti Abbia Portato Rogne da solista.


End file.
